Admittance
by Sammichbatch
Summary: Just a short oneshot between Beckett and Castle once she awake from surgery. Based off of a omegle conversation.


****Admittance.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, these characters, or anything else affiliated with the phenomenal show. I just borrow what I please and use them as I please.**

**Warning:**

**Author's note: Just a bit of fun based of an omegle conversation. Half the credit here is to go to a fellow Castle fan, SignedSealedWritten.  
>Dedicated to Maria (all-the-songs-make-sense from tumblr). <strong>

"Castle?" Beckett whimpered tentatively.

"Beckett?" the writer in question gasped, looking up from his hands that were clasped around the detective's right hand. "You're alive?"

"Ugh. Where am I"? Kate questioned, trying unsuccessfully to sit up, "And... why does everything hurt ?"

Immediately Castle halted the woman's attempt to get up by gently placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. "In the hospital. You were shot at Montgomery's funeral" he explained. Feeling the detective try to move again, he gave an exasperated sigh, "Don't try and move!"

"I want to get up" Beckett protested poorly, not making another attempt, "Did you get the guy?" "Don't move! It's only going to hurt" Castle repeated meekly. Once he was satisfied that she was going to stay down, he continued, "the boys are looking in to it, but he disappeared".

"It already _does_ hurt" Kate replied humourlessly, "how long was I out?"

"A while. You've had surgery, but they say you're going to be alright. You're going to be off your feet for a while though" the writer explained hesitantly. He didn't enjoy having to tell the finest New York Police Detective that she was out of commission for a period of time.

After a pause for Kate to gather her thoughts, she quietly said, "So... all the songs make sense, huh?"

"You heard that, then?" Castle replied sheepishly, yet hopeful.

"I... yeah" the detective started, before taking a deep breath, "unless I was dreaming. In which case, I blame the morphine".

With a smug look, Rick coolly replied, "Really, detective, you would dream that?"

"Go ahead, really. Choose the one time I'm not armed" Kate sarcastically gave permission.

"Hey, I've got to take them where I can!" he defended, "But... you didn't dream it".

The detective sighed. "So, then, you wanna tell me where we go from here? 'Cause it looks like I've got no clue" she said.

"The balls in your court. I mean, you've still got motorcycle boy to think about" Castle explained seriously, before adding " Sorry, Dr motorcycle boy" with a roll of his eyes.

"Everything was so hectic, I never got to- ..." Beckett started before sighing, "he left for Africa. And I left him".

Looking up with a hopeful look in his eye, Castle started with his questions, "You left him? Like, _left_ left? Where does this put us?"

Kate groaned, "I don't know, Rick. That was what I was asking you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I guess I'm a little... well I don't even know" he admitted sheepishly, "I mean, you heard me. I love you, Kate. I think I have for a while now"

Seriously, the detective replied with, "Everything will change, Rick. Everything. I mean, are you ready for that?"

"I'm ready for anything, Kate. I know things will change, and I know that you're a very private person, but I'm ready when you are" the writer nodded.

"I've always been ready" came the whispered reply.

"Are you saying... that you feel what I do?" Castle asked, hopeful.

Becket chuckled, immediately regretting it, "If I say something cheesy for once, can I blame that on morphine, too?" Without waiting for a response, she said quietly, "I felt it a long time ago".

Smirking, Castle said, "You can blame it on the Morphine, but I'll take it as coming from you". After a second, her seriously questioned his partner, "Then why Josh?"

"I think you know. Remember what you said back at my place?" Kate inquired.

Castle nodded, "Nowhere relationships with men you don't love?... You were hiding? Hiding from what you felt with me?"

Guiltily, the woman replied, "I'm hiding from everyone, Rick. From myself. From you. I think I lost myself for awhile... And then you came along and I had _fun_again... And I ... I think you found me".

"You were the mystery that I knew I could never solve... but I'm willing to take forever to try" Castle admitted with a lopsided smile, "gosh, how corny does that sound?"

"How long have you worked those words out, kitten?" the detective chuckled again.

Defensively, Castle immediately replied, "they just sort of came to me. It's the writer in me, I swear! And I thought we made a deal for you never to call me that?"

"And I thought you said you'd never call me muse" Kate argued, raising an eyebrow.

Incredulously, he replied, "you're not supposed to hear when I call you that!"

"I'm a detective. You seem to keep forgetting that" Beckett stated offhandedly, "And I have my spies".

"They weren't kidding when they said you were the best... were they?" Castle frowned.

Feeling a little daring, Kate winked at her partner, "Why don't you find out?" regretting her suggestive movements shortly after, "okay, ow. Maybe we can wait on that"

"Why, Detective Beckett!" Castle started, before seeing the detective wince in pain, "But, perhaps we can wait a little longer? Take things slow... I want to do this right, Kate"

"I'm a one and done kind of girl, Castle" Beckett warned.

"I know... Precisely why I want to do this right. You're extraordinary, and you deserve only the best" the writer admitted.

"Rick? When are you gonna realize you're the extraordinary one?" Kate asked shyly.

Castle grinned smugly, "well, now that you mention it"

Rolling her eyes, the detective changed the subject, "have you been here this whole time?"

Nodding guiltily, Castle replied, "Yes... Mother brought me some clothes, so I changed whilst you were in surgery".

"You should go home, you know. Get some sleep" she suggested.

Stubbornly, Castle frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, "I'm not leaving until you're able to leave with me, Kate".

Chuckling, Kate replied, "You're impossible! How's sleeping in a chair going for you?"

Shifting in his seat a little, he admitted, "It's... a little awkward, but worth it"

With a raised eyebrow, Kate asked, "So, you've been sitting here, watching me sleep? If I'm half the detective I think I am, Lanie hasn't stopped bugging you about it".

"Depends, are you going to hurt me if I tell you I have been?" Rick asked with a smirk, before turning serious, "You're quite the detective, but when it counts"

"That's ... sweet. A little creepy, but sweet" the detective said endearingly, "But I still think you need food. Not hospital food, real food. And to see Alexis!"

As if anticipating this, Castle calmly explained, "Alexis is with mother, I rang her before you came to. But, I should go and ring Lanie and the boys... they've been worried sick".

Looking down, Beckett asked, "It was pretty bad, wasn't it? I - shit, your mother and Alexis were there. They saw, didn't they?"

Sadly, Castle nodded, "It was. No one knew what was going on. Alexis and mother saw... and so did your dad... I should probably call him - he's been comforting Montgomery's family".

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm so sorry for all of this" with a tearful sob.

Immediately, Castle was on high alert, "Hush now. It isn't your fault Kate".

"If I'd thought ahead, worn a vest..." she tried to protest, before giving up with a sigh, "how is everyone?"

"You were at a funeral full of cops... You weren't exactly expecting a sniper to brave that" the writer reasoned, "Everyone is alright. Clearly in a little shock, but alright. It's you we need to worry about, Kate". With that, the writer placed his hands back over his partner's right hand.

Kate looked down at their hands for a second, slowly getting used to the feeling. "I'm fine. See?" the detective tried to convince before moving on, "when you jumped in front of me, for a second... I thought you'd been hit, too. Promise you won't do that again... You've got Alexis. I can't see you do that. I can't - I can't stand at another funeral and have it be for you".

"I can't promise that... I'm sorry, but I can't stand back when there is a chance that I can help you" he said stubbornly.

"I do this every day, Rick. If you can't promise me that I'm locking you in the damn car" Kate threatened.

Smirking, Castle replied, "See how well that turned out last time, Detective?"

"Then I'll leave you at the precinct. I'm serious. I forbid it" Beckett suggested seriously, giving a stern look to her partner.

"You wouldn't!" Rick screeched incredulously.

"Watch me" she shrugged before continuing, "Look, how about we just both promise neither of us steps anywhere near the path of an ongoing bullet, alright?"

"Okai, alright" Castle mumbled, "I'll try".

After a glare towards the writer, Kate asked, "And... How did you get past the nurses? Wait, don't tell me. One of them is a fan".

"I'm Rick Castle... I always get what I want" he smirked suggestively.

"Are you coming onto me while I'm wearing a hospital gown?" the detective asked, only partially shocked.

"Detective Beckett! I would never!"Rick defended.

"Mhm, right. You look too affronted to actually be serious" she replied, but gave his fingers a gentle squeeze.

There was silence for a few moments before Castle said, "You know me too well" in a defeated tone.

"You're not the only one who pays attention" Kate mentioned. "

You've clearly got subtle more down pat than I do" the writer pouted.

Beckett chuckled slightly, "You've never been one for subtle. It's different. I like it. Repeat that on pain of death".

"My lips are sealed, detective" he promised, before seriously adding, "You need to get some rest. I should go and get the nurse and call everybody".

"Use the call button?" Kate deadpanned.

"I could do that... But what fun would that be?" Rick smiled, "I need to go make phone calls to your dad, the precinct, and probably home".

The detective didn't want her partner to leave her side just yet, but she knew the hell they would be in if Lanie found out how long she had been awake before a phone call was made. "Alright, alright. They're probably worried sick" she surrendered, "And, uh, Rick?..  
>What you said...<br>Me too".

With that, Castle planted a gentle kiss on his muse's forehead before exiting the room to allow her some rest. Progress had been made, and now he was going to make sure that things worked at Kate's pace to allow them to be done right.


End file.
